If roles were reversed
by Fantony
Summary: Have you ever imagined Gravitation with a coldhearted Shuichi and a wacky lovey-dovey Yuki? That's what happens when Yuki feels guilty after having yelled at Shuichi again, and falls asleep, wondering how he'd feel if he was in his lover's shoes...
1. Chapter 1

_Alright, I had written that but just didn't know what to do with it, so here you are! The chapters all will be very short! _

_**Plot:** Eiri's been mad at Shuichi again, and now he feels bad about it. How would he feel if he was in his pink-haired lover's shoes? What if roles were reversed? His thoughts wander and his eyeslids slowly close... Have you ever imagined Gravitation with a mean and coldhearted Shuichi and a lovey-dovey wacky Yuki?? A Shuichi x yuki fic instead of a Yuki x Shuichi one, for once! :-p _

_**Disclaimer:** there you are: i STILL don't own Gravitation (although I wish Yuki was mine, hehe! -- Gee! I just can imagine what my husband's face would be if he heard me talk like that about an anime character! lol). You use sentences from both the manga and the anime in this fic (you'll probably recognize them!), so yeah, I've stolen Murakami's work and I should be sentenced to death ! :-D_

_Also bear in mind that I'm French (yeah, I know...), hence the English mistakes!!_

* * *

**IF ROLES WERE REVERSED - Prologue**

So that's it. He had done it again and he was a complete bastard. Well, no big news there. Yuki Eiri tried to concentrate on the final chapter of his last novel, ignoring his lover's sobs coming from the other room. He glanced at his watch. Nearly midnight. He was meeting his editor in about ten hours so he only had one night ahead of him to finish this. _Deadlines really are writers' hell_. He sighed. Inspiration just seemed like it would never come that night and the guilt feeling that was burning in his heart just didn't help to concentrate either. Shuichi hadn't done anything bad after all. Bringing him oolong tea was actually very kind of his lover. Spilling the hot liquid all over his computer was just typically Shuichi. But can you really blame someone for being clumsy? Alright, he shouldn't have gone mad at him. Aww… remorse… This feeling just was an entire part of his life. He was staring at the white page on his screen and things started to become blurry. He was so tired he could barely keep his eyes open. _Is Shuichi still crying? Should he go and apologize? How would he feel if he was in his pink-haired lover's shoes?_ His thoughts wandered and his eyelids slowly closed…

* * *

_Alright, just so to make things clear: our dear Yuki is now sleeping like a baby, dribbling on his computer keyboard and snoring (I think I've just shattered the myth!) _


	2. Chapter 2 First encounter

**IF ROLES WERE REVERSED... - First encounter. **

For fear of another writer's block night, he had decided to take a walk in the nearby park instead of staying at home in front of a white page. The place was quiet and he leaned against the guardrail, closing his eyes and allowing the wind to caress his blond hair. "I need something more, I need something that really inspires me…" he thought.

Footsteps suddenly took him out of his torpor. He looked to his right and his heart stopped beating. Standing in front of him was an absolutely gorgeous young man. The lamppost's light made his pink hair shine and his big lavender eyes sparkle. They stared at each other and it was as if time had stopped by. An invisible force seemed to attract him to that other boy.

The younger man suddenly frowned.

"Hey, aren't you Yuki Eiri, that famous romance novelist?"

His heart pounded in his chest. That handsome stranger knew who he was! Life was beautiful, birds were singing… No, actually, they weren't, birds don't sing at night! Or maybe owls?...

"The very same" he replied, giving the stranger his most beautiful smile.

The pink-haired guy didn't even smile back.

"Ah yeah, thought so. Saw you on TV the other day. My mother and my sister probably are your biggest fans…"

"Your family's got great taste then!"

"You bet! I once gave a try to one of your books but I just couldn't go further than page 2. That was really awful. I just don't understand how come utter crap stories like that can sell like hot cakes. You've got zero talent"

* * *

_Hehe!! Don't get me wrong, I absolutely love Yuki, he's actually my own little favourite, but it just feels good to imagine his face after such a comment! mwuaahaha!! :-D_


	3. Chapter 3 Second encounter

**IF ROLES WERE REVERSED - Second Encounter**

It was raining cats and dogs and he was there, standing in the middle of the pavement, panting. The collision was impending, but he just didn't care. All he wanted was to speak to Bad Luck singer again, whatever the cost. Since their brief encounter, the singer's cold remark on his writing style had kept echoing in his head, and he had just been unable to think about something else. He wanted to prove Shuichi he was wrong. He wanted to prove he was a good writer. And above all, he just wanted to see the pink-haired guy again. He wasn't really sure about the reason though…

"STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!!" he screamed, his arms wide open.

With an awful screeching noise, the wheel stopped just in front of him, and Shuichi got off his bike and cast him a furious look.

"You can kill yourself, but not on my bike, you damn brat!"

"My name is Yuki Eiri, don't call me a brat!" he protested.

"I already know that, but anyway, I really don't care what your name is! Do you realize you could have wrecked my brand new mountain bike?? I only got this last week! It's an Ellsworth one, know what it means? It cost me a fortune!!"

"Shu..ichi… I just wanted to see you again…" he babbled.

"Well, I have no time to waste with a moron like you! But because I am a good boy, I have one more piece of advice. If you don't really want to kill yourself, you should probably stay away from green mountain bikes, blue child scooters and black skateboards. Because if you get in front of me again, I'll hit you and then back up over you for good measure."

* * *

_Nothing original, I know, but I'm just having fun writing this! ;-)_


	4. Chapter 4 Moving in

**IF ROLES WERE REVERSED... - Moving in**

"This is the fountain pen I used to write my very first novel, that was before I got myself a computer with my first salary, the nib is broken but hey, I just can't make up my mind to throw it away. Oh, and this, is my "Little house on the prairie" complete DVD box set, it was my favourite show when I was a kid! Oh, and this is my electric toothbrush, it's got four types of motion, isn't it great? I use the blue brush head, but I can lend you the yellow one if you want!"

"Hey, what the hell are you doing?!" Shuichi snapped.

He sighed.

"I'm not going home anymore…" he said, turning around to the singer, his cheeks all red.

"What?"

"I'm gonna live here with you…"

Before he even knew it, the singer had kicked his ass out of the place.

"Shuichiiiiiiii," he hammered at the door, "Let me stay!!"

"No way!!" Bad Luck singer shouted.

"I'll be your slave!! I'm a very good cooker, and I can do the housework, I can iron too…"

"I said No! You're crazy, you damn brat!"

"I'll even rub your feet every evening when you come back home from work!"

The door half-opened and a pink head appeared. He felt his heart was about to explode with joy.

"You'd really do that?" Shuichi asked, frowning.

He nodded, full of hope.

"Gee, that's disgusting!!" the young man said, slamming the door shut.

"Shuichi!! Pleaaaase!! How can you be that cruel to me?? I just wanna be close to you!!" he screamed, bursting into tears.

He heard a long sigh and the door opened once again. He threw himself into his lover's arms and made him fall backwards to the ground.

"Dammit, I have a lot of hysterical fans, but none of them are as reckless, pushy or stupid as you!"

* * *

_Ahah!! I love the original scene, it was so cute!! "Just. One.Week!" :-D_


	5. Chapter 5 Dark Past

**IF ROLES WERE REVERSED... - Dark Past.**

Shuichi was really hot in that black kimono, he thought.

"So, do you still want to know about my past?" the singer asked him in a very cold voice, making him come back to his senses.

He stiffened. He suddenly felt unsure about wanting to know everything about his pink-haired lover. But it was too late now, he couldn't step back and come to think of it, nothing could stop him loving Shuichi, his love had no limits.

"Please, tell me everything I don't know!" he begged.

Shuichi gave him a black look that made him froze.

"I beheaded my sister's dolls. I was ten at that time. I beheaded. All of them. I beheaded them. Now, you were saying you loved me, can you still say this even though I'm a doll killer?"

* * *

_Even when he's sleeping, Eiri's really got a twisted mind! :-D_


	6. Chapter 6 Prologue

**IF ROLES WERE REVERSED... - EPILOGUE.**

_Shuichi was nowhere to be seen. He had already checked everywhere, even the oven. The flat was empty and so was his heart… __He had to face it: the singer had left him. He let himself fall on his knees and burst into tears. Shuichi! Shuichi…_

"Yuki! Yuki! Are you alright?"

He winced at the warm hand shaking his shoulder. He raised his head and looked up through his sleepy eyes. Shades of pink, and lavender, and orange… When his vision was sharp again, he realized his lover was standing by his side, looking rather anxious.

"Oh, there you are…" he said with a sigh of relief.

Shuichi blinked his eyes.

"Sure I am. Where did you think I was? I was watching TV. I heard you mumble so I wanted to make sure you were okay. Have you had a bad dream or something?"

Smiling slightly, he cupped Shuichi's face in his hands and the pink-haired singer blushed.

"I really give you a hard time, don't I?" he said, pressing his lips against his lover's mouth.

Chibi Shuichi's big round eyes filled with tears.

"Yukiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!" Bad Luck singer screamed, jumping around in his brown puppy suit.

"Sorry, I'm a complete bastard with you" he went on, ignoring his lover's surge of joy.

He just hated to apologize.

"No, you're not! You're sweeeeet!" Shuichi said, sticking out his tongue and wagging his tail.

The singer's high-pitched voice started to annoy him and he was already losing patience.

"No, I'm not, I shouldn't have yelled at you earlier or any other day, actually…"

"No, it's okay, I love you the way you are!! Yuki, you're so sweeeeeeeet! I love you!! I…"

His mouth twitched. That was too much. He knocked Shuichi's head on the floor.

"Don't say I didn't warn you!!" he said in an unconcerned tone.

So that's it. He had done it again and he was a complete bastard. No big news here…

* * *

_Well, i know that fic was a bit crap and Yuki would probably say i have zero talent! :-D But never mind, as I said, it was on my pc and i didn't know what to do with it... _


End file.
